It's That Time Of The Year!
by Theresa471
Summary: Agent Fox Mulder has a special gift for Dana Scully. He wants to renewed there wedding vows for the holiday.


**X Files Revival It's That Time Of the year!**

 **Fox Mulder was somewhat clueless, as to what to buy Scully for Christmas. He's been having a hard time what would be the perfect gift, ever since Scully's mother Margaret mention something about wanting to renew there wedding vows.**

 **Since finally getting back together with the return of there son William after all these years, along with fighting the battle against the alien rebels.**

 **/**

 **So the one thing he did, was to visit his mother's grave to ask for advice, since it was that time of the year to place holiday flora arrangements.**

 **Mulder didn't say a word to Scully while having to be working at the X files basement office, but he mention something to agent John Doggett about visiting his mother's grave after work.**

 **Knowing that Scully was having to be going over to her mother's for dinner without him. Along with telling her mother about the Lighthouse that Mulder had bidded on for her a few weeks back and won.**

 **Since that time, Dana Scully had only traveled once to visit the lighthouse, before the weather had changed drasically, now that Christmas is upon us.**

 **/**

 **When Mulder was driving over to the grave site, he noticed that the Saint Mary's church door was opened, as he walked in to see the same pastor that had married them in the first place 12 years prior.**

 **He walks in, as Pastor Thomas Enkand remembered him mostly because of his association with the X Files.**

 **Mulder asked him, on whether or not if it was possible to have there wedding vows renewed within the week.**

 **"Of course!, You can, my son.", as the Pastor goes to pray for him, along with giving him the details, and most of all his cell phone/work numbers to let him know that everything would be set.**

 **After Fox Mulder had placed the flowers onto his mother's grave, he hed felt that he had done a great deed in regard to asking his mother forgiveness, and his sorted past with losing his sister Samantha many years ago.**

 **It's been the one thing that Fox Mulder hasn't been able to understand.**

 **/**

 **Anyrate he decided to head on over to Scully's mother house a few miles away from the F.B.I. building. Espically now that it was dark with the change in the time and holiday season.**

 **When Mulder walked into the house, her mother had did a wonderful of decorating all of the rooms, including the most beautiful Christmas live tree that he has ever seen.**

 **Along with an angel on top to make the tree looked just perfect to add into the holiday spirit.**

 **He goes over to hug Scully's mother Margaret, and her brother Bill taking in the scene with all of the decorations.**

 **"Dana tells me, Fox, that you went to go visit your mother's grave?" As she secretly smiled to herself, knowing full well what he really was up to.**

 **"Yes , I did!", While he navigated through the conversation before Scully winds up asking too many questions.**

 **/**

 **As the next few days went by, it was not easy for Fox Mulder trying to hide the fact that Scully knew that something was surely up with Mulder, espically in the way he's not been talking as much while on the job or at home.**

 **However it was by accident, with Mulder having to be out in the field with agent John Doggett, when Pastor Thomas Enkand called the X Files basement, to let Mulder know that his surprise for Dana Scully and the renewal of wedding vows is all set for this Saturday afternoon.**

 **He asked to make sure that Agent Fox Mulder gets the message.**

 **"Pastor Enkand, I will be sure to let Mulder know for sure!"**

 **As she looks at the ceiling in amusement from the phone call.**

 **"And you are?" Making sure on just who he was talking to on the phone.**

 **"I am Monica Reyes that works with Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. As she hangs up the phone in total surprise, plus the fact that she lied to a priest for the first time in her life.**

 **/**

 **It was at this point, Dana Scully didn't let on what was going on with the plans. She needed for sure to have her nails and hair done after today's work, without having Mulder to suspect a thing.**

 **However all she knew with Mulder having to tell her, was the fact that Mulder and her were going to go some place special for Saturday afternoon. And she needed to act surprise overall!**

 **/**

 **Epilogue**

 **When it came time for the surprise, when she walked into the church to see all of her friends, but she never expected of all things to see her son William standing next to his father almost looking like twins.**

 **Mulder whispers into his son ear to go get your mother, and bring her up to the front, as Pastor Enkand was waiting for the couple to begin with the renewal of vows.**

 **As her son brings his mother up front, he brings her next to his father. As Fox Mulder tells her "Merry Christmas, Dana!", in front of the entire assembly with family and friends including A.D. Skinner, Agent John Doggett and Monica Reyes.**

 **The end**


End file.
